


Savior

by FluffyTheUnicorn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: gay rights....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyTheUnicorn/pseuds/FluffyTheUnicorn
Summary: Kanaya becomes a savior. A short fic of how that feels.





	Savior

Savior. 

Kanaya wasn’t really sure how it happened, but to a few, she was a savior. At least, that’s what she understood of what Aradia was saying between sobs. She didn’t feel she had done much. All she did was push Feferi out of the way of Eridan’s crazed attack. Kanaya understood she died, but she was alright now. Rainbowdrinker and all that, it seemed. 

Three girls who loved each other very much thought of Kanaya as a savior. She saved Feferi, Feferi saved Nepeta, saved Aradia. The three insisted Kanaya was responsible for them living as well. She wanted to disagree, but she didn’t have any proof. 

She didn’t feel like a savior, but in the end, she was. 

"Our savior," the girls would say, half-jokingly.

"The savior," others would say, agreeing.

Kanaya didn't quite like it, but that was alright. When she explained it was just the right thing to do, the others remarked she was just a good person. She didn't know how to feel about that.

She didn't know how to feel about any of this.


End file.
